


how you feel is not my problem

by temptations



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Rules, platonic rue and lexi, rue and jules centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptations/pseuds/temptations
Summary: Everything is about Jules.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 26





	how you feel is not my problem

It'd been two weeks since Jules left.

Jules. Jules. Jules. 

Jules is all Rue could ever think about. 

Once that fact registers in Rue's mind, (that Jules really left) the world changes. First, it falls into a quiet abyss; a deadly quiet that is so agonizing for Rue. Before, she'd cling to anything that took her out of that space, and for her, that was Jules. And then, when the silence passes, all that's left is the memory of how Jules made her feel. 

But now, that feeling was null and void. It was actively being overshadowed by Jules' absence. It's like it didn't matter how hard Rue tried to think about when she was physically with her, it couldn't stop her from acknowledging the truth. 

Jules left her.

And that's just how it would be till something (hopefully) changed. Rue would worry about Jules, to the point where it would keep her up at night. She would worry about who she was with, and how she was doing. (Was she in danger? Is she sick?) She wished she could know. 

Rue just hoped that Jules was also thinking about her too. Maybe she was, or maybe she wasn't, but she desperately would cling to idea that Jules was. And that maybe she would be back soon. That they would hug and cry, (and maybe kiss) then proclaim how much they missed each other.

She hoped. 

It's nine o'clock at night when Rue climbs out of her bed for the first time in 7 hours, and it's only because she's thirsty and she knows that her mom and sister are sleeping (these days she tries her best to avoid speaking to them).

Her bones ache when she stands from her bed, leaving a imprint of her body in it. As she's leaving her room, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the corner of her room. Half girl, half ghost. Rue Bennett, these days, adorns a head full of tangled hair, dull eyes with dark circles under them, and pale skin. There's no life in her anymore. 

Everyday, her outside appearance was mimicking how she felt in the inside more and more. 

But it's not liked she cared, because she didn't. 

When she leaves her room, letting the door stay ajar, Rue hears hushed voices coming from the kitchen. She just thinks that it's her mom and her sister, so, she sighs, not wanting to speak to anyone tonight. 

To her surprise, when she enters the kitchen, it's Lexi Howard sitting at her dinner table speaking to her mom. 

The pair look up in surprise, Lexi's lips tilting into a slight smile. "Hey, Rue." she quips.

Confused, "Hi." She fake smiles, "What's going on?" 

Lexi slides a small stack of papers into view, "I brought your homework." 

Rue had missed four days of school now. Her mom understood. 

So, Rue takes her homework (which she had no intention of doing) and thanks Lexi. 

Rue tries her best to be genuine while the two have a conversation. But after a while, she must excuse herself because it's all too much. 

Everything is about Jules.


End file.
